


Aokaga Femme Fatale

by Amusuk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanart, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk





	Aokaga Femme Fatale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qunnyv19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/gifts).




End file.
